memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Search
| date=2371| stardate=48213.1-48217.7| author=Diane Carey| published=Paperback - 1 November 1994| pages=274| ISBN=ISBN 0-671-50604-8| image= | episode=3x01 and 3x02| air date=Part I - 26 September 1994 Part II - 3 October 1994| production number=447 and 448| story=Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe| teleplay=Part I - Part II - Ira Steven Behr| director=Part I - Part II - Jonathan Frakes| comic=no| |}} Sisko and the crew take a new starship into the Gamma Quadrant to contact the Founders of the Dominion. Introduction ''From the front cover: :The novelization of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'''s incredible two-part premiere! From the back cover: :The Dominion: The mysterious rulers of the worlds on the other side of the wormhole. The Dominion: a ruthless planet-conquering race unknown even to those they rule. The Dominion: the most dangerous foe the Federation may ever face. :At the edge of the wormhole, the space station Deep Space Nine and the planet Bajor sit on what will be the front line in any Dominion attack. To try and prevent the conflict, Commander Benjamin Sisko and his crew take a never-tested Federation warship through the wormhole to track down and confront the Dominion. If Commander Sisko fails, not only the Federation, but the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and all the worlds of the Alpha Quadrant will face an interstellar war they cannot win. Summary References Characters Part I characters :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • Female Changeling • Kira Nerys • Taylor Moore • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ornithar • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'Rul Curzon Dax • Rom • Jennifer Sisko • Zek Part II characters :Julian Bashir • Borath • Broik • Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • Female Changeling • Elim Garak • • Kira Nerys • Alynna Nechayev • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'Rul Novelization characters :Julian Bashir • Borath • Jadzia Dax • Paul Eddington • • Female Changeling • Elim Garak • Jod • Kira Nerys • M'rak • Alynna Nechayev • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ornithar • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'Rul Benedict Arnold • King Arthur • Curzon Dax • Helen of Troy • Judas Iscariot • Thomas Jefferson • Molly O'Brien • Rom • Jennifer Sisko • Walt Whitman • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • Callinon • Callinon VII • Callinon relay station • Deep Space 9 • Founder homeworld • Gamma Quadrant • • Omarion Nebula • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Station commander's office • Wardroom Africa • Bajor • Bajoran arctic • Camus II • Cardassia • Dublin • Earth • Earth colonies • France • Ireland • Istanbul • New Bajor • New Paris colony • Paris • Rigel system • Romulus • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Thomas Jefferson Memorial Rose Garden Starships and vehicles : runabout • ( escort) • ( explorer) • Jem'Hadar fighter • Shuttle 01 (Type-18 shuttlepod) Bismarck • starship • • • • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Romulan • Trill • Vorta Borg • Klingon • Prophets • Tholian • Vulcan Technology :airlock • antigravity gurney • antiproton beam • cloaking device • docking clamp • escape pod • holosuite • phaser bank • quantum torpedo • replicator • warp nacelle States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Founders • Great Link • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Provisional Government • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Central Command • Federation Council • Hundred • Nazi • Starfleet Command Other references :admiral • analgesic • antibiotic • Arbazan vulture • Bajoran religion • battle cruiser • battle drill • battle simulation • bean • blood • catalpa bush • chain of command • coffee • coffeehouse • collision course • concentration camp • ''Constitution'' history • Cupid • dabo • ''Defiant'' history • • dumpling • ''Enterprise'' history • escort • evasive maneuvers • fern • frigate • Grand Nagus' staff • gravy • holodeck • ''Hood'' history • hull breach • I'danian spice pudding • International Space Station • ivy • kahlua • Klingonese • latinum • limestone • mica • monoform • moonflower • multiphasic shield generator • No Second Troy • Occupation of Bajor • Odo's pail • phaser • photosynthesis • polyduranium • potato • prototype • ribbongrass • rogue planet • sedum • science officer • shale • shield perimeter • solid • stargazer lily • Starfleet commission • subcommander • subspace variance • SWAT • synthale • synthehol • telekinesis • Thursday • tricorder • tulaberry wine • warship • water • witchcraft • World War II • Yoruba mask Appendices Related media Background information *The USS Defiant (and the Defiant class) makes it first appearance in the series, as do the Romulans and Deep Space 9's wardroom. *The new style combadge makes it's first on-screen appearance in the series after it was designed for Star Trek: Generations. *Eddington makes his first appearance in "The Search, Part I", where he introduces himself as Michael Eddington. However, his first name is given as Paul in the novelization. Ron Moore named Eddington after Kirk Douglas's character (Paul Eddington) in the film In Harm's Way. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *As the first episodes of 2371, the current insignia (the arrowhead in front of a rectangular bar) debuted here. }} occurred prior to The Search, but the older insignia was still in use during that novel. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Andrew J. Robinson as Garak *Salome Jens as the Female Changeling *Martha Hackett as T'Rul Connections Timeline | nextpocket=The Best and the Brightest | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Second Artifact | adafter1=Proud Helios| }} External links * * * Search, The Search, The category:dS9 season 3